The Gift Series_FM, FL (Original)
by obi's girl
Summary: For reading purposes, I've decided to upload the sequels after FM, FL as seperate stories. And yes, this is the permanent catergory...for now anyway!
1. Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Ch. 1)

Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Chapter 1) Buffy/Angel Crossover By obi's girl   
  
Timeframe: preferably at the end of Season 5 of both Buffy/Angel - when all of Buffy's memory is restored along with a forgotten memory of the day she met Angel, about his secret visit to her on Thanksgiving...  
  
The blonde nodded her defiantly, trying to hold back the tears. Everything that happened, everything that was - was going to be thrown away. She gazed up at her love. It was wrong. They had waited so long and now, everything was they way it should have been - he was taking it away from her. It was selfish. Damn selfish. "How much time?"   
  
Angel gazed at the clock, "In a minute."   
  
Buffy's glazed eyes stared back at him. "Minute? No, Angel. It isn't enough time!"   
  
He ran over, taking her into his arms. She nodded again, chanting, "How am I am supposed to go on with my life, after what we had, what we could have had?"   
  
"You won't. The oracles are giving us back a day. You won't remember anything."   
  
Tears were beginning to form in her eyes of blue. "Everything we did?"   
  
Angel nodded, "It never happened."   
  
She began to nod her head like a child, "It did. I know it did." Finally, she let in and reached for his chest, "I felt your heart beat." And felt his mouth kiss her one last time, only there was sadness in that kiss, deep sadness...  
  
****  
  
"Buffy?"   
  
The Slayer turned her watcher and smiled innocently, "What?"   
  
Giles frowned, "Did you hear anything I said?"   
  
She shrugged, sitting Indian style in her chair. "Uh huh. You said - uh- sorry!"   
  
He looked at her disapprovingly, but sat down anyway. It wasn't like Buffy to drift off and daydream during an important lecture, especially regarding the Councils' threats and how they should act against it - unless she was having a memory flash. "Um, it doesn't matter."   
  
Buffy raised an eyebrow at him, smiling a bit, "Doesn't matter? Giles, I've never heard you say that before." She paused, "Are you on drugs or something?"   
  
The Englishman laughed, nodding no, "Actually, I'm more interested in where you were just now."   
  
She shrugged again, "I can't really say." Buffy stood up, pacing about, "I don't know if it was real or a fantasy of mine or a long forgotten memory,"  
  
Giles fidgeted, "Um, does this no-name dream have to do with Angel?"   
  
The blonde turned around, nodding. "I don't know how to interpret it, except that Angel was human...and we were together without any consequences." She laughed, "but that's impossible since he's cursed and there are consequences."   
  
He removed his glasses, "Well, you could talk to Angel - go to LA and confront him about it. Maybe he'll know what it means or it happened or if it was the future."   
  
"Happened?"   
  
Giles shrugged, "Buffy, you did love him once. It's no surprise you had this dream. With Riley gone and Angel in LA...."   
  
"I'll fall to despair and dream about things that can never be?" Buffy completed. "Giles, it wasn't just a dream or a fantasy."   
  
He frowned, "Are you saying it was real?"   
  
She threw up her arms, "I'm not saying it was real, it just...I don't know. I know it's impossible, but there could have been a loophole or something. Maybe it was in an alternate reality,"   
  
"Or maybe we're straying too far off topic,"   
  
"No. I have to know what it means." Buffy grabbed her coat, "Giles, I think this is something bigger. Much bigger, something I'm just beginning to remember after Willow's Memory spell. I have to know what it means."   
  
"You're going to LA?"   
  
Buffy lightly smiled at him. "I have too. It's the only place I can find answers about this." And she disappeared from the Magic shop.   
  
TBC   
  
(Feed back greatly appreciated) 


	2. Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Ch. 2)

Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Chapter 2) Buffy/Angel Crossover Timeframe: preferably at the end of Season 5 of both Buffy/Angel - when all of Buffy's memory is restored along with a forgotten memory of the day she met Angel, about his secret visit to her on Thanksgiving...  
  
Angel closed the cabinet door after he pulled out another case file to be checked over. It wasn't that he didn't trust Cordelia's filing system. He trusted her - it was just - when it came to being a secretary and him, trying to act as a private investigator, they both sucked at what they did. He nodded, settling down on the couch. If the vampire was going to work, he wanted to be comfortable and free of any type of stress.   
  
"Angel?" a voice asked.   
  
He nodded again. And here I was worried about stress. Another case, another problem. He turned, dropping the file on the desk. It was the same blue eyes and blonde hair he had fallen in love with 5 years ago. He knew it couldn't have been a social visit, since every visit he had from the Slayer was never really social, except for the fighting part.   
  
Angel smiled. "Buffy, hey. How are you doing?"   
  
She nodded, grasping her purse a little tighter. She's uptight about something. Buffy smiled at him, walking closer a bit, but not too close. "I was uh - how are you?"   
  
Avoiding the question. Must be bad. Angel placed his hands in his pockets, trying to act as casual, almost too casual, but it didn't matter. They'd start yelling at each other in a minute of two. "I'm good." He grabbed the folder again, smirking. "I'm sorting through Cordelia's filing system." Then dropped the folder on the table again and turned back to her. "It can be Hell."   
  
Buffy laughed. "I know what you mean." Once again, she hesitated. "Um, I came here - I need to talk to you. It's about a vision/dream I had and I was hoping maybe you can offer some sort of perspective on it."   
  
Angel shrugged. "Sure." Gesturing that she sit down. Buffy smiled at him, letting down her purse. She rubbed her hands together.   
  
"It looked like I was at Angel Investigations, the old place, before it was burned - and we were talking."   
  
His eyebrows' perked up. "Talking? Do you know what of?"   
  
"I don't know - except I think you were - um, human."   
  
Angel's face became stoic. Buffy rolled her eyes, feeling her inside teeth. "So, I take it my dream sounds familiar. Can you clue me in?"   
  
"It was - there was demon. Amora, I think it was. His blood mixed with mine - he made me human and..."   
  
"We were together? How come I didn't remember it before?" Buffy inquired.   
  
"The PtB. They erased your memory."   
  
She huffed, crossing her arms. "Why?"   
  
"Because, it was the only way..."   
  
"To what? Keep me from remembering probably one of the most wonderful, blissful moments of my life?" she cried, bolting up. "Angel, you had no right. That was my memory and you took it away from me without consent."   
  
"Except I did. I told you about it at the last minute..."   
  
"But I didn't remember it. How convenient." She paused, pacing around. "How could you? I had dreams, fantasies that maybe one day, somehow we would be together and we were - only I don't remember because my memory was swiped by a bunch of representatives for the Oracles?"   
  
"Buffy..."   
  
She nodded her head. "NO! You stole my life, my memory and you had NO right to. I waited and waited for something like that and you took it away from ME. ME! I mean, I thought I meant something to you. If I did, you wouldn't have agreed to something like this." Buffy paused, lowering her voice. "Obviously, I didn't mean anything to you. I was nothing."   
  
He shook his head. "No, Buffy. You were. You were everything to me - I just, you're life was at risk. If you had stayed, if we had stayed together, your life - you'd die."   
  
"So. At least I would have died with a sweet memory of us together without any consequences or guilt. I at least, I'd know we were able to make it to that one point and not have to worry about the 'after effect.'"   
  
"Yeah and the after effect would be that you were dead!" Angel scratched his eyebrow. "I couldn't do that to you. I couldn't let you waste your life like that."   
  
"Waste my life? Waste my life? Angel, I loved you once and you're saying if I had stayed, it would have been a total waste?"   
  
He frowned, leaning slightly. "I'm not going to win this argument, am I?"   
  
She smirked a bit. "I never let you, anyway." Adding, "I like to be right."   
  
Angel sighed. "Buffy, I don't want to fight with you. You may not like what I did, but I did it for you. I did it to save your life." he paused, reaching up to stroke her cheek. "You have always meant something to me, Buffy. That has never changed and neither has my love for you."   
  
"Your love? Are you saying you still love me?"   
  
"I never stopped loving you in the first place - I just, I didn't want to keep you from the life you deserved. I mean, Riley, he...." he began.   
  
"He's gone." Buffy completed, causing Angel's frown to deepen. "He left me. As far as I know, he's somewhere in the Amazon hunting a plague of demons and vampires. No contact with the outside world or me."   
  
The vampire gasped, hugging her. "Buffy, I'm sorry."   
  
She laughed, "Well, you warned me. You told me you didn't like him and I ----." Buffy stared up at him, "Did you put a hex on him or something?"   
  
Angel laughed. "Now there's that Buffy humor, I love." He paused again, taking her hands. She straightened up, sensing he was going to say something serious. "Buffy, our lives --- they're not..."   
  
TBC 


	3. Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Ch. 3)

Forgotten Memory, Forgotten Love (Chapter 3) Buffy/Angel Crossover Timeframe: preferably at the end of Season 5 of both Buffy/Angel - when all of Buffy's memory is restored along with a forgotten memory of the day she met Angel, about his secret visit to her on Thanksgiving...  
  
"Hey Angel!"   
  
He growled, facing his secretary. Buffy smiled at Cordelia, though she was a bit ticked. Cordy smiled back, extending her arms to hug Buffy. She took them gracefully, though she wanted to pull those arms off. "Cordelia, how are you?"   
  
"Good. So, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Talking to Angel, alone. There was something that came up and I needed to talk to him about it." Buffy replied.   
  
"Oh. Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I just stopped by to pick up the files I left here. I forgot I sorted them wrong and figured ---." She faced Angel. "I figured you'd try to sort through them yourself and end up with an interesting brain sore afterwards."  
  
Angel laughed, picking up the folders and handing them to Cordy. "Well, it was good seeing you again, Buffy."   
  
"Great. It was great seeing you too."   
  
"Yeah. Me too." Cordy mumbled then head for the door.   
  
Buffy turned back to Angel. "You know what, I think I better be going..."   
  
Angel grabbed hold of her shoulder. "Wow, you just got here. Besides, I think we need to talk more."   
  
She waved her hand. "No more talk. We try that and we'll end up screaming at each other again."   
  
"Okay."   
  
The Slayer nodded, grabbing her purse yet again. She extended her hand to Angel. He looked at her skeptically, took it, grabbing her into a bear hug. Buffy didn't hesitate, feeling safe in his arms. She frowned. "Angel, let go."   
  
The vampire obliged, sensing she a bit nerved by his actions. "Sorry. Force of habit."   
  
"Right." Buffy said. "Well, I guess I better get going. I think I left Giles in a bad mood."   
  
Angel laughed as she smiled back at him, before reaching the door again. He gasped, "Buffy!"   
  
The blonde swirled her head back to him. "What?"   
  
"I'm sorry."   
  
Buffy smiled graciously, realizing what he meant. "Thanks."   
  
He nodded as she once again left A.I and out of his life forever....   
  
Feed back: Yes. Bring it on ! 


End file.
